nikovision_song_contestfandomcom_no-20200214-history
NikoVision Song Contest 2
}} ◄ #01 15px }}} }NikoVision Song Contest 3|#03 ► - |} NikoVision Song Contest 2, often referred to as NSC 2, is the second edition of NikoVision Song Contest. The contest took place in the city of Rome, Italy. The venue for the contest was announced on July 11, 2014, as PalaLottomatica. Andorra, Finland, Iceland, Israel and Malta debuted in this edition of the contest. Location Rome is a city and special comune (named "Roma Capitale") in Italy. Rome is the capital of Italy and also of the Province of Rome and of the region of Lazio. With 2.9 million residents in 1,285.3 km2 (496.3 sq mi), it is also the country's largest and most populated comune and fourth-most populous city in the European Union by population within city limits. The urban area of Rome extends beyond the administrative city limits with a population of around 3.8 million. Between 3.2 and 4.2 million people live in Rome metropolitan area. The city is located in the central-western portion of the Italian Peninsula, within Lazio (Latium), along the shores of Tiber river. Vatican City is an independent country within the city boundaries of Rome, the only existing example of a country within a city: for this reason Rome has been often defined as capital of two states. After the Middle Ages, Rome was ruled by popes such as Alexander VI and Leo X, who transformed the city into one of the major centers of the Italian Renaissance along with Florence. The current version of St Peter's Basilica was built and the Sistine Chapel was painted by Michelangelo. Famous artists and architects, such as Bramante, Bernini and Raphael, resided for some time in Rome, contributing to its Renaissance and Baroque architecture. Rome has a status of the global city. In 2007, Rome was the 11th-most-visited city in the world, 3rd most visited in the European Union, and the most popular tourist attraction in Italy.historic centre is listed by UNESCO as a World Heritage Site. Monuments and museums such as the Vatican Museums and the Colosseum are among the world's most visited tourist destinations with both locations receiving millions of tourists a year. Rome hosted the 1960 Summer Olympics and is the seat of United Nations' Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO). Venue [[Fil:PalaLottomatica.jpg|thumb|150px] Palazzo dello Sport was designed by architect Marcello Piacentini in 1961 and its reinforced concrete dome was engineered by Pier Luigi Nervi and it was constructed in two years from 1958-1960 in time for the 1960 Summer Olympics. The facility was designed and built along with a smaller facility, the Palazzetto dello Sport, its dome also engineered by Nervi. Formerly known as PalaSport and informally as PalaEUR, by the name of the neighbourhood that hosts it, the 'EUR' precisely, it was renamed "PalaLottomatica" with the name of Lottomatica, the main sponsor that financed the modernization work from 1999 to 2003. The stadium has been made more functional, especially in terms of acoustics, to also accommodate important musical events. Other changes were made to the original aesthetics of the stadium, particularly the night lighting of exterior glazing that now occurs at "tabellone della tombola," with numbers dramatically illuminated behind the glass. After the remodeling, it is able to accommodate up to 11,200 seated spectators. The structure is versatile and hosts sporting events (including internal competitions of, for example, Pallacanestro Virtus Roma), Concerts, conferences, and theatrical events. Confirmed participants